


I'll Be Back

by Psd333



Series: Sin [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Public Masturbation, Sex with an object, this is gross, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psd333/pseuds/Psd333
Summary: “I missed you.” Korekiyo gently stroked the side of the seesaw. He noticed that the paint had began to chip. “It seems as if you've been craving attention too.” The abandoned playground was quiet, and Korekiyo sure hoped it stayed like that.





	I'll Be Back

Korekiyo Shinguji got out of his bed and instantly realized the urge he felt. He stared down at his clothed erection and sighed. 

He knew exactly what he needed to do to fulfil his desires. 

The dark haired male left his bedroom and checked to make sure that none of his family was awake. He pulled on a sweatshirt and packed a few necessary items before quietly slipping out of the house. 

_ ‘I know where I must go.’  _ he thought before walking through the woods and down a path that he had memorized. He had visited this area many times before, but not for a long while. He had held back from visiting for a few months, but he couldn't hold back. 

The excitement of getting to see what he wanted rushed through him as he saw all of the familiar landmark. His cock was straining against his pants, and he was so close to losing control. 

A few minutes later and he reached his destination. There were plants growing out of the dirt on the ground now, and certain objects around the area had began to fall apart. But not the one he was looking for. 

Sure, it was less beautiful than it used to be, but it was in better condition than everything else. Korekiyo smiled and walked towards what he was looking for. 

“I missed you.” Korekiyo gently stroked the side of the seesaw. He noticed that the paint had began to chip. “It seems as if you've been craving attention too.” The abandoned playground was quiet, and Korekiyo sure hoped it stayed like that. 

He took a quick look around before slipping his dick out of his pants. He gently began sliding it against the smooth surface of the seesaw. A quiet moan left his mouth. 

“A-ah..you're better than I remember.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube that he packed. “You're a little dry though..so I've gotta use some of this..” He squeezed a small amount on his hand and rubbed it all over his dick. “Much better..” he noticed that some of the blue paint was rubbing off on him. It only turned him on more. 

He gripped the handle of the seesaw with one hand as he thrusted his hips harder. His other hand stroked the side of his cock that wasn't touching the seesaw. The long haired male threw his head back and let out a raspy grunt. 

“F-fuck..” he could feel his orgasm building as he gently rubbed his thumb over the tip of his dick. He decided to slow down, as he wanted to savor the experience. “I don't know how I'm going to control myself with you..” 

Shinguji felt his body becoming warm, so he lifted the sweatshirt off of his body and tossed it aside somewhere. And then an idea made its way into his head. 

He slid his pants and underwear off of himself before sitting down on the seesaw. His eyes widened and he moaned in pleasure as his balls rubbed against the seesaw. “Y-yes! Just like..just like that..” 

Korekiyo continued sliding himself against the smooth surface, and gripped his cock with his right hand. He squeezed himself slightly, and didn't hold back any moans.  

“Oh..oh shit,” He internally apologized for his foul language. “I'm gonna come..!” Korekiyo continued grinding himself on the seesaw. Then, he felt an intense wave of pleasure as he reached his climax, and he moaned so loud that he heard an echo. 

He slowed down his body movements after a few moments, and his body collapsed against the seesaw. Korekiyo basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, smiling softly. 

A few moments later, he stood up and pulled his clothes back on. He grabbed a few wet wipes that he packed and wiped down the area so the seesaw would be clean for the next time he came around. 

He began to walk away, but before he left, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at the seesaw. “I'll be back soon.” That was right. He would be back very soon. 


End file.
